Emma Winchester
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Emma Winchester has the blood of an Amazon in her, but also she has the heart of a human. 12 year old Emma decides that she wants to make her own choices and runs away before the ritual where the kids eat the flesh that makes them monsters. She finds Dean and proves herself trustworthy. What sort of adventures lie ahead? Set in season 6 not 7. Warning: Spanking


Emma Winchester

Note: I don't know if its like this in the show but for this story when the kids eat the flesh that's when they become the Amazon monsters. This is a what if type of story where Emma has the blood of a monster but also has the heart of a Winchester.

Summary: Emma Run's away from the Amazon's before they can make her age. !2 year old Emma finds her father and asks for his help in finding a safe place for her where the Amazons can't find her. Dean decides the only place his kid is safe is at his side. But is there more to Emma then meets the eye?

Warning: Spanking in later chapters. Don't like? Don't Read!

Chapter one: Emma's first kill

After finding out about Emma and doing a lot of thinking Dean realized that yes she was his daughter and spent half the time trying to figure out if there was any way to help her. If not then he knew they had to kill her. He wasn't sure he was ready for that and so he was hoping for a way out of that. He got that wish when he and his brother Sam heard what sounded like people outside their door. Dean and Sam went out and spotted an older man trying to talk to a little girl who was sitting on the ground and crying but she was too upset to open up to anyone. Dean's heart broke "That's her Sam. That's Emma." he said and Sam looked at the girl for the first time and it occurred to him that this was his niece. "Isn't she suppose to be with the Amazon woman?" Sam asked wondering if this was a trick of some kind. "yeah, So what's she doing here?" Dean wondered aloud glancing at Sam who was just as confused as Dean was. Dean intervened going over to the little girl and knelt before her "Hello Emma. My name is Dean. And I don't know what's going on but you can talk to me if you want." He told her as the older man walked away assuming it was under control.

Emma raised her teary eyes to him "Nooo. I can't. I ran. It felt wrong so I ran. I had to get away. And now they'll call me a traitor and hunt me down and destroy me." she cried.

Dean was a little shocked "Wait, What are you saying? You left? Can you do that?" he wondered then looked at Sam who shrugged "Well technically she's part human so she still has free will." Sam said but still didn't trust the little girl.

Dean took her hand "Come on. Lets go inside and we'll talk more about this." he assured her. She sniffed taking his hand and trembling in fear. She knew they were hunters and she thought they would hate her instantly. She knew her daddy probably didn't want her but she hoped that maybe he could help her go somewhere else.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and a sad puppy look on her face obviously ready to start crying again she was so miserable and Dean's heart went out to her. The poor kid. She was turning her back on everything she was taught just because her heart was telling her it was wrong. He was glad though that she listened to her heart this time.

"So, what can you tell us about these Amazons?" Sam asked sitting down in a Chair as Dean chose to stand with his arms crossed.

She sniffed again "They mate, they get pregnant and the baby is born the way I was. We grow faster then normal and at 13 they give us the flesh to complete our transformation. It was to happen tomorrow. But I ran cause I don't want this. I don't like it. It doesn't feel right and I don't know why. I just know I couldn't be there tomorrow cause if I was I could never have a choice again. They say we don't have a choice. But I ran cause I want to have a choice." She said anxiously.

Dean held back a grin. She was defending a basic human right. The right to have her free will. Maybe her human side was stronger as long as she didn't eat the flesh which means that she could fight her amazon side. It wouldn't be a stroll in the park but it could be done. Sam was pretty much thinking the same thing. Maybe it wasn't too late to save her.

"You're right Emma, you do have a right to chose. They can never take that from you. Even if they did find you again they can never force you to do anything. All of them, they aren't forced into anything. They're choosing to do what they're doing. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" he paused and saw her nod a pair of honest green eyes that matched his own made his heart melt but he cleared his threat and continued "Good, Now it sounds like you can dodge this Amazon bullet by avoiding the ritual, this eating of the flesh thing. I have a few idea's about where I can take you to be safe, but you'll need to do exactly as I say. Because of what your capable of I'm not gonna go easy on you. They're will be rules and you will follow them or face the consequences, not sure yet what those will be but I'll figure out something unpleasant." he told her.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes "I have no intention of making things harder for you. I will obey."

He nodded "Good, but I'm not stupid. You're a kid and sometimes kid's find trouble. It happens. It doesn't mean you're bad, like I said every kid finds trouble. I know you'll try to be good. And that's all I can ask. We'll see where this goes okay?" Dean said looking at the little girl.

She nodded "Yes, I promise I'll be good." she said and meant it.

Dean talked with Sam after Emma fell asleep on the bed. She looked so young and innocent. Sam still wasn't sure though "Look Dean, if this is for real then fine. That's great. But we can't just trust her until we know for sure. So you go take her where you're gonna take her and I'll meet you there after I check into a few things." Sam said and Dean nodded. "I know Sam, I'm not stupid I don't trust her completely either but right now I'm giving her just a little bit of faith. After all I am her father. There could very well be good in her." Sam understood and believed that too. There could be good in the little girl. But he would still rather be sure first.

Dean took off with Emma in the backseat about an hour later taking her into another town where there was a cabin by a lake. He sat outside and watched as the little girl ran around outside and then spent some time swimming in the lake. Dean couldn't get rid of his grin. The father thing had never really been him, but now that he tried it he actually liked it. He could get used to this little girl.

Sam called later saying he had killed two Amazon's by shooting them in the heart and that they had been searching for Emma so the her story about running away was the truth. A sense of pride filled him. His half demon kid had told the truth. That was a big step in the right direction. It only reinforced his thoughts that she was good.

Later when she was tired she sat on the porch and Dean started to talk to her "Emma, listen there may come a day when you develop the Amazon strength. If that happens it's okay. It doesn't meant you're bad. It will be sorta like having a special power. But if and when that happens you are NEVER to use it against me or Sam or anyone else unless I say its okay. If we're fighting or hunting something then fine, its okay to use it but otherwise no. The other thing is that your mother or other Amazon woman may come looking for you and find you. If that happens and I'm not there I want you to pick up a gun and shoot as many of those bitches in the heart as you can. Don't ever give in to creatures like that. Its sick the way they corrupt the kids."

Emma listened as he talked. What he said made sense. And she felt that she would rather die or go down and take as many of them down with her as she could rather then give in and be like them. She thought of that as she gazed out at the water and Dean figured she was zoning out. He had no idea just how much like him she was. Not yet anyways.

Sam showed up a few hours later after Emma had had pizza for dinner. She was now asleep in bed. Sam glanced at her and sat down sighing still looking at her "So, what are we gonna do with her?" he asked

"Keep her, What else?" Dean sat down himself now.

Sam smirked a little but it was a sad smirk "Dean, she's not a puppy, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Dean scoffed "No, Not at all. But what would you have me do Sam? I can't give her to strangers. She should be with us. And this place is safe we cleared out this area a year ago. She can stay in this cabin. We can pack it up with whatever she may need and on occasion we'll have her stay here by herself and other times she'll travel with us. This way she gets time away from hunting and time to be on her own as well. And as much as I don't like it We'll also take some vacations. We need time to train her so she's prepared. I don't want her to be a hunter but I don't care how old she get's she's not gonna be on her own until she knows everything we know. I want her to know what's out there and how to gank any bitch or monster that crosses her path." he explained as Sam sat back in the chair a real grin forming on his face now. "So I guess you've gotten used to the idea?" he asked and Dean glared "Dude, I never wanted to be the 'dad' to anybody least of all a little girl. Hell what do I know about little girls? Nothing man! But I'm not gonna lie. She is who she is and I'm gonna do what I gotta do to keep that human side of her from dying. If there is ever a day where the Amazon side takes over I won't have a choice Sam, daughter or not we'll have to gank her. It kills me to say that but there might come a day when we have to do it." Dean said and there was real fear in his eyes. He didn't want to think about that day. Deep down he thought that maybe it might come and he needed to prepare himself just in case, but also some part of him knew that Emma was a good girl and so maybe she could over come whatever was going to happen and reject that Amazon gene because she didn't eat the flesh.

Sam as always knew what to say "yeah well it's not gonna be today and it's not gonna be anytime soon. And if that day does come we'll do what we have to do. But lets not worry about that bridge until we cross it. Dude, look at her. Really look at her. She's not a case Dean. She's family. Stop worrying about what if and start caring about what's right in front of you. An adorable little girl with her father's heart. We can work with that Dean. That's more then we can say about most cases. This one might actually have a happy ending." Sam said. A second later the door burst open and three of the Amazon leaders came in Emma woke as one came after Sam and got shot in the heart. Emma's mother attacked shoving him into the wall while the other Amazon attacked Sam and knocked him out.

Dean managed to get his gun and shot the bitch before she could kill Sam. Then he had his hands full with Emma's mother. He lost hold of the gun and Emma's mother shoved him at the wall again. Then she turned to Emma who was sitting on the bed frightened and trying to work of the courage to do something. ANYTHING. She couldn't think of anything though. Dean reached for the gun and Emma's mother turning kicking the gun away from him "You have no chance at all. I Could kill you in seconds!" she told him not seeing that Emma's eyes were full of tears. And Dean barely saw Emma climb off the bed and grab the gun near Sam who was starting to stir on the ground. He almost wanted to please with her not to do it. She was too young. She wasn't ready, it didn't have to be like this.

But he could see it in her eyes. That 'Gonna do what I have to do' Winchester look and then her mother turned and Emma didn't think. She pointed it at her mother's heart and pulled the trigger then closed her eyes and the huge bang sounded. When she opened her eyes the shocked look of betrayal on her mothers face nearly gutted her. Then her mother fell dead and Sam swiftly took the gun from Emma. Emma Winchester had just killed her mother to save her father. And both Winchester men understood the power behind that. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Even if it hurts, you have to do what's right.

Emma burst into tears. She didn't regret saving Dean. But she was sad that it had come to this. She had killed her own mother and she hadn't even blinked or hesitated. She just knew that if she didn't do something her mommy was gonna kill Dean and she couldn't just sit by and let that happen.

Sam embraced her first. Dean wasn't all that good at the sympathy stuff. He would have to learn though with a little girl around. And the Amazon's would no longer be a threat. They had killed five in all. Three lay dead on the floor and Dean took care of those as Sam sat Emma on his lap and rocked her as she cried. Then Dean sat by Sam and Sam handed her over to Dean who tried to copy his bother's actions only he added words of comfort into it. Dean may not like showing this side of himself but that didn't mean he didn't know when or how to let it out. He DIDN'T like sharing his feelings. But this wasn't the same thing. This was him being there for his little girl. "Shh...baby its okay...you did the right thing." he told her and she cried a little more but said "I know I did."

"You earned the name Winchester that's for sure kid. We'll make it all legal in the next town. They can't hurt you now. You're human and they can't ever take that away from you." he told her "Shh...its all over now sweetheart. Shh...don't cry. Hey, Now look at me." he raised her chin and looked into her eyes as he said "You have to start seeing them for what they are. They're monsters. And this is what we do. We hunt monsters and destroy them so that they can't hurt innocent people. We stop them, that's our job. They aren't even worth crying over." he told her seriously.

She sniffed her tears dying now "I. I never thought about it like that." she said and thought more realizing that he was right. They were monsters and she shouldn't cry for them. She should be glad that they couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

She was exhausted by the time ten PM came around and was ready for bed. Dean put her in bed and tucked her in "Sweet dreams baby." he said and covered her up and then watched until she fell asleep. He could get used to this. Caring for her. But he really hoped this was her first and last kill. But he had a bad feeling that it wasn't and that she just like all Winchesters are cursed to this life.

TBC...

Next time: We pick up a few months later and there will be no leviathans in this and Castiel may make an appearance and also I am thinking of having this based in season 6 Adam never died and John Winchester comes back...not for sure but so far that is my idea.


End file.
